


The Initiation of the Final Game

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back story to the scene in episode 3 of season 2, where Mycroft is speaking to John about keeping Sherlock safe. John realizes Mycroft is the source of all the information being given to the media through Moriarty. There is a scene where Mycroft remembers when he first encountered Moriarty in a cell, to trade information. This is where this story begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Initiation of the Final Game

**Author's Note:**

> The topic of Mycroft’s ring on his right hand, has prompted many fans to ask if he is married. Although, Mark Gatiss has not said that it is because his character has a lover, many of us speculate that it is. Through this fanwork, I aim to bring this hope (of Mycroft being wed to someone) a reality by including the first meeting in which this is revealed. I utilize this firs meeting to also incorporate Moriarty’s plans to destroy Sherlock. As both sequences are captivating to the fans, I worked to make a back story to the small glimpse that both Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss allowed us to see during the third episode of season 2, The Reichenbach Fall. We as the audience know little as to why or how Mycroft was able to give Moriarty such detailed information about Sherlock’s life, and for myself, I aimed to combine my hope of Mycroft being recently married, to serve as a purpose for Moriarty to blackmail him. Then, I was able to create a space in time that has been left open, and fans would be able to put in their voice and opinion as to what might have happened in the prison cell in which the British government (Mycroft, essentially, as Sherlock proposes) interrogated Moriarty.

“SPEAK!”

It won’t do anything. You know, the shouting and all. Punching, slapping, force feeding, all of those methods that they so elegantly call “torture”— they won’t do anything. I won’t speak. That is, unless they give me what I want.

———

The door opens and the heel of a man’s shoe clicks against the cement. One, two, three, four, five steps. It is _him_. I knew he would come. After all, they are _desperate_ to obtain all the precious information I have stored in _my_ mind palace.

I’m glad he’s here. This means there will be no room for altering our negotiation. In fact, I will be getting more than what he will receive.

It’s a beautiful thing this is: control. Not necessarily power, per say. But, control. It is what moves me—what excites me.

“So now, James. Pleasure to meet you, finally. Face to face, I mean.”

“Oh, save it. You know our deal. So get to it.”

“Tell me why all you want is what I know of my brother.”

“You _know_ why.”

“I would like to know more. That is why I am asking, James.”

“All of you. You are all so weak.”

“Some more than others, yes. But yet, here _you_ are, strapped to a metal chair, in the middle of god knows where.”

“Don’t assume, Mycroft. Remember, some are more weak than others. I am the alpha here.”

“Curious, you are.”

“Don’t flatter me, Mycroft. It’s not you I fancy, but Holmes, the younger.”

“Right. So now, what would you like me to share with you? Where he went to primary? His favorite color? His shoe size?”

Really, how could this man, have so much influence within the British government? He’s so stupid. His shoe size? Favorite color? Those are so meaningless. Or perhaps, they could contribute to my story. Yes, yes. I’ll just let him talk. After all, its the weak who make the most important mistakes, the ones who give so much in the most coloquial manner. And he is a weak one, you know. He might have a high position, but he who trusts Sherlock Holmes, is one who can be destroyed.

“Sure. Tell me all about this freak. Including his favorite color. Well, actually, you would never know. That stupid child feud you two have limits your ability to know _everything_ about him. This, however, is useful. I can take advantage of this. Oh, yes, yes. This is fabulous. Tell me more.”

Could he be more average? I thought he was one the smarter of the two brothers. Well, after the third one. But that’s history. Oh, well.

———

“Tell me _MORE_!”

“I don’t know what else to tell you, James!”

“If you dare to shout at me one more time, Mycroft, your brother will be dead as soon as I set my foot out of this place. Actually, what I can and will do, if you do not tell me more about Sherlock, and if you shout at me one more time, will be that I will have some of my employees, look for your husband. Yes, you have only been wed for about eleven months now. How awful could it be if you weren’t even able to have been together for an entire year.”

———

“It has been a pleasure to know more about Sherlock, Mycroft. Thank you.”

“It is only to save my country.”

“Well, lets see how Sherlock takes it.”

“If you have nothing more to say, please leave.”

“I have so much more to say, but I’ll save that for the next time you see me active. For now, we can just leave it at that.”

“After you.”

I crave to see the day in which Sherlock, lies cold beneath me. He is so sure of himself. Sure of his intelectual ability, of his high functioning socio-pathology. I dare say, if he is swift to make a mistake sometime soon— or better, if his dear brother were to break his word of honor, there would no longer be any Holmes to worry about.

I do however, have to start plotting to get Sherlock’s attention. What would be the most talked about crime of the century? What does Sherlock love, yet miserably hates? Let’s work with emotions, then. But not only his, but of his _friends_. Mhmm, I see now. Oh I am brilliant and there is no way that Sherlock can beat me at this. A game that already has a predetermined winner. Ooh, I like this. I really do. Thank you Mycroft Holmes, for giving me the code to break down, our national hero. But most of all, for learning the power to destroy you, as well.

This game, The Holmes brothers versus Moriarty, will be the world’s most astonishing game. It’s results will be breathtaking.


End file.
